


At Night

by MeowFangirl, Tyrelliot (SlashShips)



Series: Tyrelliot Alternate Universes [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Elliot is an incubus, Joanna is his master, M/M, Multi, Robot is a sinnamon roll, Tyrell is a ghoul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowFangirl/pseuds/MeowFangirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashShips/pseuds/Tyrelliot
Summary: When Robot is bored enough to tell Elliot's imaginary friend his night-adventures as an Incubus. What could go wrong?#TyrelliotHalloween2018 Supernatural AU





	1. It isn't a fucking Diary!

**Author's Note:**

> I really was like: I have to make a fic for Halloween so here I am.  
> This would be a twoshoot or a threeshoot but not more. I hope ...
> 
> If you like Tyrobot/Tyrelliot talk to me here: https://www.instagram.com/tyrelliotship/
> 
> If you want to make a fic for Halloween use #tyrelliothalloween2018 or tag me on instagram;)

**Night 1**

 

I don’t know how this works but it can’t be so difficult. _Can be?_ It’s just talking with the imaginary friend of my alter ego. Do you want a name? you know, have a name make you more _real_ at least for me.

I can even put you a nice face with pretty red hair just between us I don’t know why but he has problems dealing with ginger people.

If I don’t know him better I’d think that he is a bullshit _racist_ and you know that I can’t bear bullshit like that so much that I can’t bear a night without a good lay. Well enough about me, tell me something about you, come on don’t be shy …

I’m waiting …

So or you are pretty shy or you just being an asshole with me whatever man I don’t have time for this, _night calls_.

 

**Night 3**

 

Hey dude! How is it going on the crazy land? Yeah, I know that I was a little rush last time. You know what? The interaction thing is overrated, you’re a good listener and I don’t have to pay you like kiddo's shrink, what a waste of money, at least the government paid that, a little compensation for its malfunction.

Have I told you that I found a fucking great place? And it was in a pretty mundane night when this Ann or was Anna? Anyway She was really pleased for my _performance_ and _blah blah blah_ I was thinking : _the same thing like always_ but She tried to pay me and I was like “I’m flattered but I only do this for the fun, you know” and She insist one more time before she gave me this card with a simple name and direction “You only need to present this card and you’re in, baby, we can even go there right now”.

 

I didn’t need to check it twice I recognized the direction, how couldn’t do it when every supernatural being in this city have been talking about it, testimonies like

_The best fuck I’ve ever had I found it there,_

_the best orgy in my life,_

_this place change my life_

 

And _blah blah blah_ they were in all the red.

 

The night was still young and a low-level demon wasn’t a good meal so I accepted the invitation and I only want to say that everyone in this city was right _What a wild night I had_.

 

**Night 4**

 

Did you know that Ghouls are the only humans allowed in the club? Well, they aren’t totally humans but they taste as good as them without the disadvantage that they don’t make you a killer and a dead body for “the Martial Supernatural court” so yeah! When they arrived many eyes were focused on those pieces of hotness, not so many like on mua but are a good number and you bet that I was in this group too when this happened but with the clear difference that I only needed a glare to have them dancing on my hand.

**Night 5**

 

Another good night, not like the last night but whatever.

 

**Night 6**

 

Why werewolves are so _clumsy?_ I need to be careful with these doggies and there wasn’t a sign of the ghouls.

 

**Night 7**

 

I’m fucking bored.

 

**Night 8**

 

I’ve almost fucked up with a witch and no it wasn’t an actual _fuck_ , whatever, it seems that I have bad luck for 100 years until I find a unicorn hair to mixed it with a miraculous blue stone and was the next step? Boiled in a red moon? _Loney witches_ … yeah, I don’t have anything funny to tell you tonight.

 

**Night 10**

 

I didn’t talk to you yesterday because this isn’t a fucking diary! ...

 

**Night 11**

 

Nothing is happening, the same bored bullshit every night, _I know, I know_ it’s been only a week since I had some ghouls and my body just missed their pure energy and I’m pretty sure that they didn’t have complains in repeat the sessions so I was asking some demons _when the ghouls come?_ but anyone had a proper answer “I dunno man, depends on their masters and these vampires are lazy, some of them even have interest in sex so I don’t think they bring their servants so often”

It’s always the same with the good stuff in his life, _they don’t last as long as he wants it to last_.

 

**Night 12**

 

The life needs to continue especially when some nymphs have a visit for a week in this decadent country, _God bless Grece!_

 

**Night 13**

 

I was almost forgetting the ghouls' situation when one of them entered the room I could feel it since the corner where I was with my face covered by the long hair of a too much _fondly_ nympha.

_The noise of everyone in their room seems to stop, the air was dense and obscene red, the heat under my skin was yelling to go to him._

 

“Tyrell,” he said smiling just in front of me with an offering hand and like a gentleman I push _nicely_ to the nympha, who understand the sign and she was going to the next body while I was accepting the hand at first …

 

**Night 14**

 

He came again and again and again and again and _etc_ because it’s pretty tired telling you how many times we were coming to Ha! I almost got you! I bet you’re pretty kinky and you want all the details but I’m quite busy with this hottie sex machine so _see you …_

 

**Night 16**

 

Still busy ...

 

**Night 18**

 

 _Älskling_ is a Swedish word and He was repeating to me like a mantra the last nights I suppose that I can’t complain since I haven’t given him my name but he could use another word like _sexy, good fuck, dude_ or whatever that doesn’t sound too _cheesy_ and I obviously prefer a thousand times his pretty mouth in mine’s or between my hips.

 

**Night 22**

 

“... I usually have these problems in my job, people could be so useless sometimes at least I have _good nights_ ” Yeah this pretty much the words he said to me when he was so _clinging_ I think someone needs a lesson of the difference in fucking and dating.

 

**Night 23**

 

 _I made it!_ You can congratulate me or something. Sometimes you’re too cold, man. Whatever I was in the club but I ignored him with a few demons as a wall between us, his angry look was very _hot_ but I was determined.

 

**Night 24**

 

I didn’t see him tonight maybe I was a little hard … _nah._

 

**Night 25**

 

I saw him but he gave me the cold shoulder and took some demons just in front in me, ohh someone is having advanced classes of being an asshole well I have the fucking degree so _bit me If you can Swedish scum fuck._

 

**Night 26**

 

 _Fight the fire with fire_ , It’s my motto and Tyrell seemed to share it so We were just fucking senseless with everyone in the room but not between us.

 

**Night 27**

 

Maybe it was his defeated look or the fact he yelled at some angry werewolves to reach me that I kinda stop the _cold war_ between us and I pulled him into another room before he was expelled of the club.

 

**Night 30**

 

Have you ever heard that _nobody is perfect?_ Well, it’s true, at least apart from me, who has the only mental disorder detail ... Ok, ok I will go to the point that the perfect fuck needs to end, it’s a pity I know but life has really twisted coincidences like _Tyrell fucking Wellick_ working with the same company that employs Elliot’s company and guessing Who was with the Evil corp group? Yeah, Bingo!

And he just couldn’t resist the opportunity to say _hello_ to the kiddo, at least he has the precaution to act like is the first time they met, well this is actually true, for his other personality this is the first time they met.

This just messes everything with the kiddo in the middle. _Damn!_

 


	2. Tyrell Wellick's side : Lost on you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got wrong the club If you want to kill yourself the fight club is in another avenue, pretty face" Elliot fooled trying to break the ice beside to an angry ghoul who only closed the distance between them
> 
> Embracing him.
> 
> Exploring him.
> 
> Having him.
> 
> Caressing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked to show Tyrell's point of view in a third person in this chapter, let me know If you like more in this way or the 1st person like in the first chapter ;)  
> #tyrelliothalloween2018 This fic is made it for this beautiful tag ;) If you want to participate in more Tyrelliot events join us: https://www.instagram.com/tyrelliotship , https://twitter.com/WallstromFans https://www.facebook.com/Tyrelliot/

“He’s playing with you,” said Joanna, his vampire master, and wife, in a pure convenience for her to have a place in the current time.

 

 _What would he be without her?_ A simple human for sure but with her blood, he is more than that. _He is extraordinary_ , the price?

Hunger, _pure_ and _burning_ in all aspects of his life, a fair bargain, and a path to reach the promised _immortality_ that He will have If he waits and does whatever is necessary.

 

“Yeah, probably” He replied trying to hide his frustration and falling irremediably.

"Just, ignored him and go with others instead"

"But I don't want others, I want HIM" he fell apart for a moment, then he came back his composure returning to his place in the table with his master just nodding while she drank a glass of blood like it's whiskey, _slowly_ and focuses in it.

 

"Incubus, they aren't so different of anyone else, they also want what they don't have" Joanna smiled finishing her drink.

 

 _He will come back_ , _he is going to do it_ repeated to himself while He was using all his auto control to resist the temptation to go with him, to see him.

He just was conforming with hearing the sound of his heartbeats and smelling his fragrance corrupted for other bodies mixed with him _Oh, how he wished,_ he had gone there and claimed the incubus only for him.

 

Tyrell tried to resist the urgency to go with him but the last days were getting worse and worse especially after his master went out to an important meeting that he doesn't have any information because he isn't _worthy_ yet.

The empty space in the table, in the house, was unbearable for him and his thoughts were flying in _Dionysius club_ where his way out of his painful loneliness has a shape and a wicked smile.

 

 _He's playing with you_ , Joanna's voice was repeating in his mind and He would take it into account and turn around his way If the incubus weren't so close to him, a few steps and He could _reach him_...

 

"Be careful where you walking cold blood's servant" joked some werewolf laughing in his pack. In a usual night, he would even care about that it was clearly their fault to pass in a group without care of everyone else in the room but this night wasn't usual.

 

"I walk where I want doggy"

"Someone wants a fight" The pack started grunting to Tyrell.

"Someone doesn't what to do anything without his pack!"

" Maid's Sucker!"

 

"Ah, excuse my friend he has a Tourette problem, you know, this would be an interesting story for another night, see you".  Mr. Robot was telling them with a wink in his face that infatuated the werewolves meanwhile his right hand was pulling a mad Tyrell to another room.

 

"You got wrong the club If you want to kill yourself the _fight club_ is in another avenue, pretty face" fooled trying to break the ice beside to an angry ghoul who only closed the distance between them

 

_Embracing him._

_Exploring him._

_Having him._

_Caressing him._

  


"Don't get me wrong but you need to slow down, pretty face"

"My name is Tyrell and What do you mean with _slow down_?"

"Your name, for example, anyone here says his real name, this is a _sex club_ , not a dating club _Tyrell_ "

"And What makes you think that this is my real name" replied sharply standing up to leave the room and a cocky incubus

 

"see you, pretty face".

  


"Elliot, just a tech" were his words and Tyrell wanted to laugh about how little could be the world though He kept the situation as it was the first time they knew each other and like he thought the incubus pretended it in the same way.

 

Tyrell quite expected the incubus's absence, it was a logical conclusion of Elliot's behavior even so he couldn't avoid feeling some hope that he would come. Pathetic He waited for him till the sun's rays were surrounding the place.

 

_He's playing with you._

 

For an E-Corp's high executive like him, access to employees' data is a children's game even though He wasn't so _desperate_ to do it, not when He needed other important stuff to do like to focus on working to be the next CTO on his company.

Elliot was a mere _distraction_ , a stress release, _nothing_ more.

 

He didn't go to the club that night and the next after that.

 

"Here you can find the responsible for the hack," said Elliot giving the false file to FBI. Yes, Tyrell was sure that it wasn't the correct file because He had seen the incubus exchanging the files, of course, he was the only one who noticed it, the fast movements couldn't have been seen it by a mere human.

 

 _Why? What kind of information contains these files? Is it in favor or against of him?_ He needed answers and the only one apart from FBI could give them is an intrigued incubus.

 

"I can’t stand waiting and I've been waiting for you more than 2 hours"

"A pleasure wait I hope" replied the incubus sarcastically.

"I saw you" smiled Tyrell predatory.

"And?"

"We can play and imagine that I didn't saw you exchanging certain files but ... " The ghoul was interrupted by the other who crashed his mouth to Tyrell's in an intense kiss.

"We can discuss it in a more private place" whispered in his right ear with a very deep voice making Tyrell's defenses soothing with pleasure.

 

"Why?" he only had the force to ask this after the fiery sessions with a cocky incubus lying beside him so _Who can blame him?_

 

"Why? About the files or my little absence?."

"Both" He turned himself in a way that He could stare direct into Elliot's eyes.

"Don't need to worry it has nothing to do with you and ... I'm a free spirit just needed some _space_.

Tyrell wasn't convinced although the lack of sleep of the last nights decided to come for him.

"Come on kiddo, just sleep We can continue tomorrow."

" _Kiddo_? I'm older than you for at least a century."

"How do you know? Incubus like me can live a _long_ time fella."

"If you would live more I had met you before and I saw your history."

"You're a cheater." laughed and tickling the other who didn't stay behind and attacked him too.


End file.
